Hidden Fears
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: Feelings long hidden but not expressed. Will it tear their minds apart from the torture, or will they be strong enough to admit the way they feel? Yaoi - Y/YY
1. Mokuba's Will

A/N: Erm, hey y'all! looks at the few remaining reviewers who are currently giving death glares in return I guess a sorry won't cut it will it? What has it been? Over a year or something?

All I can give you as an explanation is this: Work!

Here it is re-written, improved and hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much as the original if not more. Hopefully more

Chapter One (Intro) – Mokuba's Will

"Come on big brother you promised!" pleaded the black haired munchkin as Seto scowled for the tenth time that minute.

"I didn't promise to go on holiday with Yuugi Mutoh and his bunch of pathetic friends Mokuba…"

The teen pouted, "You promised you'd take me somewhere Seto, you didn't say I couldn't bring friends. Besides big brother we both owe them our lives several times over…"

Seto pushed back his laptop, rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Very well Mokuba, we will take them with us. But I will not be nice to them, me inviting them on your behalf shows manners enough."

The younger Kaiba leaped up onto the desk before starting to squeal and jump with joy, despite being in his teens.

"Oh thank you Seto! Thank you big brother!"

The CEO watched in horror as Mokuba kicked the laptop and it tumbled through the air in slow motion, bounced, and then came to rest in several pieces on the previously immaculate flooring.

"Mokuba!"

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first time round. Hopefully you're still here and can give me some of your thoughts on how it goes when you've finished reading the updated chapters.

Toodles anyway,

YT


	2. Self Admissions

A/N: It goes on…

Also I don't own YGO or anything related to it in any shape or form. I kinda forgot to mention that in the last chapter…

Chapter Two – Self Admissions

Yuugi Mutoh leaned down to pick up the rapidly growing pile of mail off the front door mat and scanned through the various envelopes. A taller spiky headed shadow appeared on the wall beside him as he threw piece of folded paper after piece of multi-coloured paper into the junk mail pile.

"Anything interesting?" Yuugi looked up at his companion and gave a half grimace with a half smile,

"Not really, it's mostly for Grandpa. Credit card company, double glazing offer, another credit card company...Oh wait, we have a letter Yami!" The spirit's face crumpled in confusion,

"We, shouldn't that be you? How could anyone have found out that I exist apart from our friends? Even they think you're slightly crazy sometimes when you talk to me, or should I say the potted plant because they can't see me." The shorter fellow shrugged his shoulders.

"Only one way to find out who it is Yami. It looks professional so I think I have an idea of who it is." Paper flew in all directions as the tri-colour haired teen ripped open the envelope causing the Pharaoh to cower from the flying shreds.

"Well this explains it!" exclaimed Yuugi grinning, "It's from Seto Kaiba. I thought it might have been him. He's the only one of our friends to write a letter this formal."

Yami frowned and tapped his head thoughtfully, "Friend? Don't you mean acquaintance, and what does he want Yuugi? Another duel in which we wipe the floor with his trench coat while he's still in it? Another arse whooping in which we stomp on his ridiculously over inflated ego?…To borrow a phrase from Joey that is."

Yuugi sniggered at the imagery the spirit's words conjured up, "That's not very nice Yami, even if it is true. He's asking if we want to go on holiday for Mokuba's birthday with them. Holiday?"

Yami gave a very un-regal snort, "I bet Mokuba had to pull some incredible stunt to get him to even ask that, who knows what Kaiba has in mind for us…Why can I see us dangling on ropes suspended over floor mounted spikes. Plus if we by some miracle somehow manage to miss the spikes, after the ropes burn through or something if we lose the duel, we'd have to deal with the crocodile invested moat surrounding said floor mounted spikes."

"That's a very cynical attitude Yami, I'm sure he's going to put our entire past aside for Mokuba's happiness on his birthday. Besides it'll probably be an exploding tower or something similar." Yuugi paused to glance at the smirking face of the spirit. "You know how attached Seto is to his brother, he's just swallowing his resentment because Mokuba would like to invite the people he considers friends to his birthday. It's just nice that he's not downright ignoring us. He's invited Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke and Anzu too."

Yami stifled a sigh at the mention of a certain name, "Well I suppose Mokuba must've formed an attachment to her for some reason as well, can't have been because of the friendship speeches though. Wouldn't be fair to not invite her and invite the rest of us I guess." His voice took on a dark edge, "She just better stay away from me…I've had enough."

Yuugi coughed nervously at the sight of his dark spirit's aura darkening and felt the air vibrate with his very presence. He never let Yami know but secretly he longed for these moments sometimes, just to see his darkness so primal and…well, damn sexy, for lack of better words.

Shaking his head mournfully to wake himself from the dream world he had drifted into Yuugi began to walk slowly to his room. Never would he reveal himself for fear of rejection, no matter how painful the life he lived beside the very person who tortured his heart. Never...

Yami looked up from his dark thoughts involving the shadow realm to find that his light had glided away unnoticed by himself and glanced quickly around the room,

Yuugi?

/ Yes Yami? /

Uh, I was just wondering where you had disappeared to with no notice. I drifted off to find that you had done the same when I came back... he began slightly flustered whilst starting to fiddle with the collar of his jacket unconsciously.

/ Sorry Yami, you just looked so deep in thought that I thought it'd be best to leave you to it. I went to my bedroom to start on some work, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because your voice says otherwise / Yami smiled at the mentally spoken concern,

You a good friend Yuugi... His heart twisted to say those words, how he wished…

__

No it will never be, I can not destroy this close relationship we have just because my feelings have become more then just friendly affection for Yuugi who sees me only as a guardian figure. _I won't destroy it!_

With everything that has gone on in the past it worries me to not be able to see you standing near me when I knew were once there. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and when I couldn't see you I began to wonder who had taken you. It is nothing more than my imagination running away with me, really

__

Please Yuugi leave it at that for I do not want to hide how I truly feel for you by having to tell a blatant lie.

/ Oh Yami I'm so sorry! If I'd known how you feel about the past... You can keep me company while I'm doing my coursework from college if you like. That way you'll be able to see me and know that I'm safe, plus you'll provide a welcome distraction from these endless pages I'm being forced to read /

Yami closed his eyes and smiled, It wasn't your fault Yuugi, but I will take you up on that offer of keeping you company. You never know, I might be able to help you as well

He heard Yuugi laugh down their link, / I don't think that's very likely Yami, unless you've suddenly become a professor of mathematics, but you're welcome to try /

The spirit laughed in reply but his eyes were sad. _At least I can be the best friend to him I possibly can. I fear our destinies will not become eternally intertwined as I wish them to be, but for now my light I will watch you from afar torturing myself ever further because I do not wish to give up my hope. My only hope. The hope that one day we will be as one mind, body and soul…one_.

Next chapter! If you can stomach it that is…

YT


	3. Cruel To Be kind

A/N: Still here? Good

Don't own any of it. Full stop.

Chapter Three – Cruel To Be Kind

Sitting in his sunlit position in the library Yuugi looked up to see his friends drifting through the rows of books on shelving towards him just as a bell was rung signalling the end of a period.

"Hey Yuug!" Beamed the blonde before stopping and scratching his head, "You know I got a weird letter from Kaiba yesterday, said something 'bout going on holiday with Mokuba. Did any of you guys get one like it?" Everyone nodded their heads in response to his question.

"Why would he send out only one invitation to you anyway Joey?" asked Tristan, "You hoping for something?" the brunette grinned mischievously before dodging a flying textbook grabbed hastily off the nearest rack.

"I guess Seto wants to finally thank everyone for what we've done for him and his little brother." Thought Ryou aloud, everyone except Yuugi looked at him incredulously.

"Nahhhh…" They said collectively, Tristan waved his finger in the air,

"It's more than likely that he's just doing it because it's what Mokuba wants." All those present nodded.

Yuugi smiled, "Funnily enough that's exactly what Yami said. Along with some other things..."

Anzu grew dreamy eyed as the Egyptian spirit was mentioned, "He must have been a brilliant Pharaoh in the past. He's so knowledgeable, so thoughtful, so brave and…"

As she looked about to start another sentence Yuugi's puzzle glowed and he felt slightly lightheaded,

"Will you cease your endless whittling on! It's almost enough to make me wish I was still stuck in that infernal puzzle!" Shell-shocked faces greeted this statement, as the spirit took over Yuugi's body. "My feelings are already taken woman, your…quite frankly, humiliating displays of what seems like hero worship will not sway me!"

Anzu started at the outburst only for her eyes to begin to tear up a few moments later, then almost as abruptly as the situation had arisen she ran with her shoulders shaking from the room. Briefly it looked as though a flicker of regret passed into Yami's eyes but it was gone before anyone could discern it for what it was.

Yuugi mentally frowned at his darkness' emotions trickling through their mindlink,

/ Yami? Don't you think that was a little harsh? /

A little Yuugi, but Anzu has failed to listen to the fact that I'm not interested time after time. I just got so irritated by her not listening again that I lost control and felt I was willing to go to whatever lengths were needed to make sure she understood my feelings clearly /

Yuugi nodded to himself even though he knew Yami couldn't see his action and sent a wave of reassurance towards the spirit, It's okay Yami, I understand

/ Thank you. I...I need some time alone Yuugi. I'm sorry... Yami returned Yuugi's body to his control and retreated to his soul room wondering just how he'd managed to get in a situation where the slightest kind gesture from the person whom he loved, and would never love him in return, could create in him such turbulence of despair.

Tristan raised a questioning eyebrow at the groggy looking friend sitting in front of him, "What was that all about Yuugi?"

Yuugi blinked to clear his head before looking down at the textbook in his hands, "You've all heard Yami telling Anzu that he is not interested in her in that way?" they all nodded,

"Well this time he just had enough and wanted to make sure he got through to her. Unfortunately this meant being really horrible to her, but it's like that saying. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. He didn't want to hurt her, it was just the only way."

Yuugi looked up and gazed intensely into his friends' eyes, "Would one of you go and see if she's okay? I don't think I should go seeing as I look like Yami and in a way did just say that to her."

Joey gave him the thumbs up, winked and started out towards the exit, "Sure thing bud, I'll go. She'll be alright just you wait and see."

Joey heard sobbing long before he saw her, rounding the corner he could see Anzu huddled in the foetal position crying her heart out. Walking softly towards his friend he could almost feel her despair, he sat down besides Anzu and placed a comforting arm around her shuddering back.

"It's okay Anzu, go ahead and cry…"

With a loud sob she threw her arms around Joey's neck and proceeded to soak his collar with hot tears. After several minutes a very wet Joey and a red eyed Anzu sat quietly with Joey rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, "I'm so sorry Joey…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Anzu, you can't help it if the guy you like already has feelings for somebody else. You can't choose who you fall in love with, someone once told me that you can't truly appreciate a relationship unless you've been hurt. This is for your best interests in a warped way, I know you probably don't want to be cheered up right now but I can't help it."

Anzu sniffled, "It's alright Joey. I appreciate what you're saying but in a way I was in the wrong to start with. I continued to pursue him even though I knew I shouldn't, I don't blame him for what he said. It's just that I couldn't give up hope, hope is the only thing in this world that keeps people going. Hope would be worth nothing if we all gave up on it so easily, battles have been won and lost because of the fluctuations of hope. I just couldn't give up on it. Let's go back Joey. I need to apologise for falling hopelessly in love."

She dried the tears then applied some make-up to disguise the red puffiness of her eyes, Joey offered her a hand which she took. Together they walked in silence back to the scene of the drama.

On with the torture! To the next chapter!

YT


	4. Concealed Emotions

A/N: I don't own any or the rights to anything let alone YGO!

Chapter Four – Concealed Emotions

Yuugi staring at the pages of the textbook without seeing as he nervously bit the nail on his thumb.

"Calm down Yuugi I'm sure everything is alright, I mean it's not as though Anzu didn't already know how Yami feels." Began the brunette who was starting to feel edgy due to Yuugi's influence.

"Tristan is right Yuugi, there's no need to worry old chap. Joey will make sure she's okay, she went like this before when Yami told her about his feelings being elsewhere. She was alright then, she'll be alright now."

Yuugi continued to stare unseeingly at his textbook and bite his thumbnail, he gave a small smile, "I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up I do, but it's not really Anzu I'm concerned about. Don't get me wrong, I am concerned about her but I'm more concerned about Yami."

Seeing Tristan's look of puzzlement he attempted to explain, "Ryou will understand this, you see Tristan…when you are bonded with a millennium spirit you are able to hear their thoughts and what they feel, but this is only when they let you. Right now I'm concerned because Yami is trying to hold back his emotions but some of them are coming through to me, this means that he feels really strongly about something but he won't let me help him deal with it. He keeps telling me he is fine and that I should worry about Anzu instead then goes back to his soul room."

Ryou placed a reassuring hand on the other teen's shoulder, "I know what you mean Yuugi, but we can not help them. They are proud spirits and don't really like to accept help from anyone unless they have to, all we can do is provide a helping hand if they feel they need it."

Tristan looked at the two strangely, "You know I still don't understand this whole millennium item, spirit thing but I think what Ryou just said makes sense Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up with unshed tears glimmering in his eyes, "I am so lucky to have such friends..."

To observers the millennium puzzle gave off a faint light before Yami appeared in his spirit form with a hand resting on Yuugi's shoulder, "No…_we_ are lucky to have such good friends Yuugi. I am sorry for upsetting you like that my friend but there was something I needed to deal with by myself."

Ryou looked at the spirit carefully, he was deceiving them about the matter having been dealt with. It was obvious from the tension in his shoulders and the set of his jaw that this was so, Yami was lying to Yuugi. But why? Ryou resolved to keep an eye on the mysterious Pharaoh lest he try to hurt his friend, and if he tried, well he had his own yami to help out.

Reviews are welcome!

P.S Sorry for this chapter being so short…again.

YT


	5. Smoothing Things Over

A/N: I still don't own YGO…

Chapter Five – Smoothing Things Over

Anzu and Joey slowly walked along the corridor back to the library in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, "I think we should all go to Mokuba's birthday Joey. Not just for Mokuba but for our friendship, it is too precious to be lost over something like this."

Joey stopped, grabbed both Anzu's arms and looked intensely at her, "Are you sure you're okay with that Anzu? It'll mean a whole week of just the five of us, two yamis and the Kaiba brothers, not exactly the best way of getting over a crushing blow like you just received."

Anzu grimaced at the blonde, "I received that blow long ago Joey, I just didn't feel it until now."

With eyes looking at him mournfully Anzu walked through the double doors of the library and stopped dead, Yami was out of the puzzle in his semi-transparent spirit form and conversing with Yuugi. He replied to a comment of Yuugi's with a heart stopping smile and she felt herself welling up again, love hurts she thought. Why did he have to listen to Yuugi and make himself partially visible to us? _I suppose I'd best get this over and done with_.

"Hello guys." The smile froze on Yami's face and it almost turned to a cold glare as Anzu sat down in the seat she had recently vacated, Yuugi gave the spirit a pleading look as Joey sat down on the windowsill behind him to gaze outside.

/ Don't say anything Yami, just hear what she has to say. It's taken a lot for her to come back here/

The Pharaoh relaxed slightly at Yuugi's words and glanced at him, You are right as usual my friend, but I can not help but tense up when she is near

Yuugi smiled at his dark half, / I think I know that already Yami, I thought I could sense your emotions and they affected me slightly whenever she was near / _Plus with the jealously I have for her being able to tell you how she feels._

Anzu felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife as she saw the look of a secret shared that Yami gave Yuugi. _He'll never look at me that, so tenderly, and it hurts so much just to know that_. Steeling herself for the discussion ahead she recited her mantra; _Once more unto the breach dear Anzu, once more._

Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from forming she quietly said what she felt needed to be said, "I'm sorry Yami, I guess I should have listened to what you were telling me in the first place." Yuugi felt Yami's shock reverberate throughout their link and Anzu gave a small smile. "We should try and put this all behind us, the best way to do that would be to go on holiday with the Kaiba brothers and help give Mokuba the birthday of his lifetime."

Could it be that she's finally realised Yuugi?! Dare I hope? They both looked at Anzu who seemed to shrink under their combined gaze.

/ I think this time she's actually going to stop Yami…Maybe once again we can be friends instead of barely tolerated acquaintances / _And enemies,_ he added to himself silently.

Yami nodded and spoke in his deep baritone, "That is a good idea Anzu, but remember, we go now not just for ourselves but for Mokuba as well."

Everyone nodded and heeded the wise spirit's words. Anzu smiled again and turned around to see the wall clock but was instead distracted by Seto Kaiba walking into the library, "Hey did you hear that rumour going around about Kaiba?"

Joey started slightly before looking at Anzu; "Rumours mean nothing. They're just spread by people who are bored; you remember that one when we were still in school? They actually had a rumour that said Kaiba was a nice guy..."

The group sniggered and Anzu continued, " Well these rumours are saying that Kaiba _has_ a nice guy," the sniggering stopped and everyone looked at her in surprise before Yuugi looked up to an area above Anzu's head.

"Well you know we've got to ask about that one Kaiba, since we've been in college we've not heard anything this juicy in a while." Yami smirked at his companion's words whilst a pair of cool sapphire eyes glared at a mischievous looking Yuugi.

"Are you even old enough to know about relationships yet Mutoh?" Came the cool voice as Anzu scrambled away from the CEO who had been standing behind her.

Joey stared at Seto and asked in a voice strangely without any hint of teasing, "So we can take that as a maybe you have this mystery guy then Kaiba."

For a moment the brunette held Joey's level stare, "It means you can take it any way you want to. That's all people do, they make up their own minds no matter what you tell them. People make an opinion of you based upon what they see or hear. There's nothing you can do about it, and so that's why I have a PR department for my company which makes sure that nasty rumours or other similar things will not tarnish my reputation."

Joey shrugged whilst the other members of the group looked on curiously at the duo before the librarian magically appeared from behind a crowded bookshelf. The dowdy looking woman peered out from behind her spectacles, noticed the semi-transparent Yami and stopped to clean her glasses. "I've told your group before that this is a library not the local café," Ryou guiltily hid his mug of coffee, "Now settle down and clean up or I will eject you from the library."

Slipping her newly cleaned glasses back onto his nose she noticed that the partially visible figure had disappeared. _That's odd, I could've sworn I saw someone standing there…don't worry Muriel you're probably just going to walk down that long padded corridor into a lovely room with a long sleeved jacket on soon. It's been a long day…_

"Remember, settle down…" her voice drifted away as she turned and Joey leaned towards Yuugi.

"Hey psst Yuug!" he whispered, Yuugi nodded his head to let Joey know he heard him.

"What's the matter Joey"

"Umm where are we going for this 'holiday' anyway?"

Yuugi sent a questioning gaze towards the silent CEO who had somehow found his way closer to the centre of their group, "Kaiba?"

"Kaiba Corporation's private island. It's located away from all tourist destinations and no shipping lanes are nearby. It can only be accessed by private plane and yacht which is kept docked inside a natural reef barrier at a recently built pier."

Joey stared incredulously at Seto, "Private island? Yachts? Planes?" His mouth flapped open and closed like a fish then suddenly as if he was on a time delay he leapt into the air. "All right!"

Did you spot the slight hint at _Hiding Away _there huh? FYI, that also needs seriously updating…

YT


	6. Joyful Laughter and Tears of Sorrow

A/N: I. Don't. Own. Anything.

Chapter Six – Joyful Laughter And Tears of Sorrow

Yuugi stumbled through the door of his grandpa's game shop followed by a chuckling Yami whilst he was laughing at the memory of Joey's reaction in the library.

"Oh it was priceless Yami, the look on Miss Takaki's face when Joey jumped up like that. Then the look on Joey's face when she banned him from the library for two weeks for almost giving her a heart attack. Priceless…"

Yuugi leaned on Yami's arm, unable to stand up by himself because his legs were no longer able to support him due to his infectious laughter. Seeing his light in such obvious happiness brought joy to the Pharaoh's heart and he found himself grinning like a fool.

Yami placed an arm around Yuugi's lower back and the shorter teen looked up at the ancient spirit in surprise, the taller of the two returned the gaze with a twinkle in his eye. "Yami what are you going to do?" Yuugi asked suspiciously. _Calm down Yuugi, that look in his eye doesn't mean what you think it does..._

Yami laughed and put his other arm under Yuugi's knees before lifting him off the floor, "Yami! Put me down!" His only reply was another chuckle and then the spirit was running up the stairs with him in his arms. Yami booted open Yuugi's bedroom door and threw his fragile, and surprised, parcel onto the mattress.

Breathlessly Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. _It's not what you think it is!_

"Well you asked me to put you down…" The other said with a smile, oblivious to the thoughts he was stirring around Yuugi's mind.

Yuugi gave a strained smile as he looked into the spirit's dancing eyes, "You're evil you know that…"

Sitting up he attempted to shimmy over to the edge of the bed only for Yami to feign mock outrage, push him back down and then bend over him with a dark grin.

"Evil, Yuugi?…I have not even begun to paddle in the depths of evilness!" He grabbed Yuugi's hands then held them over his head as he began to tickle all the sensitive spots on Yuugi's body.

"Yami…Yami stop please…You're gonna kill me!" Yuugi yelled between fits of laughter. Despite being uncomfortable with the situation he found that he couldn't help but start laughing, especially when wiggling fingers had reached his very ticklish stomach.

"Okay my friend." Replied the spirit with a grin as he gracefully sat down beside his companion. Silently he watched as Yuugi sat up and straightened his shirt, slowly he looked up with an emotion Yami couldn't discern in his eyes and then the spirit was being embraced.

__

After a moments surprise he wrapped his arms around the smaller form, sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feel of the one he loved and one never have. Another memory to store for dark hours.

__

You were right about the look on Joey's face being priceless Yuugi, but sharing your life like this is infinitely more so. It is torture to my throbbing heart yet I cannot stop myself from being near you.

__

I just needed to be held. A moment of guilty pleasure. If I hadn't have held him I think I would've tried to kiss him instead, and that would do neither or us any good. I feel so at peace in his arms, so safe and protected almost as though this is where I'm meant to be. With him.

Without realising Yuugi tightened his hold on Yami, "Don't ever leave me Yami, I don't know what I would do without you. My life would just be shades of grey, Joey and the others are my friends but they couldn't compare to you. I don't know what I would do without you there to share my life with me."

_Where did that come from?!_ Yuugi blinked as tears started to form in his eyes, Yami noticed and rubbed away an escaped tear with his thumb.

"I will never leave you Yuugi. It is beyond me to even think of such a thing, in fact, I also thought it would be beyond you to think of such a thing. Do you know something I don't Yuugi?" the spirit asked urgently piercing his light with an intense gaze.

_Those eyes contain such strong emotion, only in my dreams they contain a much stronger emotion than concern. What would his reaction be if I told him my feelings? Would concern turn into cold hatred and disgust? I can't risk our friendship simply because I've developed feelings for my closest companion, I could never live with myself if I destroyed the bond between us. Again I give into my greatest fears and will keep my silence, like many times before._

Yuugi averted his gaze, sighed and gave a sad smile, "I know no more about the future than you Yami. I'm sorry…it's just been a bad week for me, very emotional. I guess I'm just letting my imagination run away with me, don't take any notice of it." He lied.

"How can I not take any notice of it Yuugi? It's obviously making you incredibly sad otherwise you would not be crying…" True enough to the Pharaoh's words tears were now streaming down the young man's face, Yuugi gave a loud sob and Yami hugged him to his chest in confusion.

_Ironic isn't it_,thought Yuugi, _the object of my anguish is the one trying to comfort me. Ra has a pathetic excuse for a sense of humour. _Suddenly the floodgates opened and Yuugi cried until he had no tears left just dry sobs.

You'll have to wait now for me to finish re-writing the other chapters. Now before you go glaring at me again don't worry, I do have a bit of spare time to work on this now. No more exams for me! Whoot!

So please review to let me know what you think of the re-write or, if this is your first time please let me know what you think of it also!

Thank you so much for reading so far! Toodles!

YT


	7. Fate Reveals The Facedown Card

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


	8. Every Word Was A Piece Of My Heart

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


	9. Discovery

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


	10. A Shower of Events

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


	11. Restless Nights

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


	12. Rain

A/N: This chapter is currently being re-written. Thank you for your patience.

YT


End file.
